


Roommates

by astrangerenters



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes five minutes inside their new apartment for Shuuji to realize that rooming with Akira is a bad decision.</p><p>Shuuji + Akira friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Oh dear, katmillia. This might be considered slice of life fluff. KON KON!

It only takes five minutes inside their new apartment for Shuuji to realize that rooming with Akira is a bad decision.

Because Akira’s dumped all of his stuff in the bedroom that Shuuji was pretty sure he’d claimed as his own. “What are you doing?” Shuuji huffs, sweeping his hair on top of his head to keep it out of his eyes. He nearly snaps his rubberband as Akira mirrors the action with his own hair.

“Moving stuff, Shuuji. It’s moving day.”

“Yes, I know.” He toes one of Akira’s boxes with his foot. “But this is my room. There are two bedrooms. And this one is mine.”

Akira shakes his head. “That other room is for guests.”

Shuuji’s shared a room with his brother for as long as the kid has been alive. No. He’s getting his own bedroom. “We don’t need a guest room. Nobody else is staying over.”

“Nobuta is a lady. Ladies get their own rooms.”

Shuuji wrinkles his nose at the thought of Nobuta spending the night, knowing how messy it’ll get once Akira gets settled. He knows Nobuta won’t mind, but he still shakes his head. “Move your stuff across the hall. I’m not sharing with you.”

“I don’t snore, Shuuji-kun!” Akira protests, snapping a quick ‘kon’ at him before hoisting his box. “But you do!”

He rolls his eyes, relieved as the hastily taped and unlabeled Akira boxes slowly disappear from the room. But he finds it kind of hard to sleep that night - it’s just because it’s new, he assures himself.

\--

It only takes five days inside their new apartment for Shuuji to realize that letting Akira grocery shop is a bad decision.

He slams the refrigerator door shut in frustration. Soy milk. And another bottle of soy milk. And then the expired bottles of soy milk. “I gave you 3000 yen for my share!” he protests, looking for the take-out menu that had come with the mail earlier that day. “I asked for some juice, I know it was on my list!”

“Shuuji-kun should embrace new flavors.”

“If anyone should embrace new flavors, it’s you,” he snits, grabbing his cell phone. “Water. Juice. Beer, even.”

Akira taps his chopsticks against his lips, getting a piece of rice stuck there as he pouts. “So grumpy!”

He orders some food and waits for it in his room. When the buzzer rings, he sees that Akira’s shoes are in a different place from earlier - he’d gone out, and Shuuji hadn’t even heard.

Another clue is the giant bottle of Shuuji’s favorite juice now sitting on the kitchen table.

\--

Akira leaves laundry everywhere. He lets dishes pile up in the sink. He doesn’t spray the air freshener after an extended stay in the toilet. He nearly sends the electric bill through Shuuji’s paper shredder.

Shuuji looks up from the couch to see Akira come in with a plastic bag from Don Quijote. How has he wasted his money this time?

A small pouch hits Shuuji in the face.

“New hair ties for you! Happy one month apartment anniversary!” Akira cheers before tripping over a stack of magazines, laughing.

It only takes five weeks inside their new apartment for Shuuji to realize that living with his best friend really does make him happy.


End file.
